diabolik_loversfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Vol.2 Kou Mukami/Traducere
thumbDiabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Vol.2 Kou Mukami Traducere: Track 1: Legată la ochi 0:00 Hei~ Hei tu…. Am spus hei…Hei~Hei! 0:16 'Ah, în sfârşit te-ai trezit! Ah~Asta este bine. Cum încă dormeai am crezut că nu ai să te mai trezeşti niciodată. '0:29 'Eh? "Unde sunt?" Eeeh~ ce răutăcios! Nu-ţi mai aminteşti ce s-a întâmplat până când te-ai trezit aici? ''*chicoteşte* Se pare că va trebui să-ţi reîmprospătez memoria. Aşa este. Am fugit cu tine. " De ce?" Pui multe întrebări de când ţe-ai trezit. Ei bine presupun că că nu poate fi ajutat. Adică eşti în beznă complet chiar acum. Este normal să fi înspâimântată şi speriată. '''1:07 ''*Chicoteşte*'' Nu te îngrijora, îţi voi explica clar, pas cu pas. mai întâi însă, acum eşti legată la ochii de către mine, Kou Mukami, în camera mea...pe patul meu. Şi motivul pentru care te-am răpit..Hmmm...Sunt câteva,dar în mod specific este pentru că eşti om special. 1:43 Înţelegi semnificaţia nu? Înseamnă că eşti diferită de acei oamenii din jurul tău. Poate tu nu ai realizat, dar pentru specia ta ai ceva ce atrage atenţia noastră asupra ta. Darcum tu şii deja asta, cred că asta înseamnă că a fost ţinută în vila Sakamaki. 2:09 'Eh? Nu eşti proprietatea nimănui? Ah, înţeleg, corect. Îmi pare rău, cuvintele mele au fost greşite. Mă voi corecta. Eşti parada...casei Sakamaki, nu? '2:23 ''*răde*'' Nu trebuie să te uiţia aşa de urât la mine. este adevărat că motivul pentru care am luat intered faţă de tine, nu este un lucru bun? 2:40 ''*îşi schimbă poziţia pe pat*'' Hmm? Cine sunt? Tocmai ce ţi-am spus numele. Aşa de uitucă? Eh? Nu asta ai vrut să spui? Ahh, înţelg acum. Hmm...Este ok să-i spun? Hm...dar...am un presentiment că Ruki-kun se va înfuria pe mine. Este enervant când se înfurie pe mine...Ce ar trebui să fac~?*Chicoteşte* Îţi voi spune când voi crede eu de cuvinţă. *se apropie ai mult de pat* 3:19 'Ţi-am răspuns la întrebăei cum. Dar nu uita totuşi, vreau să ştiu mai multe despre tine. Despre diverse..lucruri. În sfârşit când acei băieţi sunt slăbiţi ca şi cum spune Ruki-kun mereu, cercetând lucruri mai întâi este important. deci am să te cercetez cum trebuie ca să aflu care parte a ta este specială cu aceste mâine ale mele. '3:51*Chicoteşte* Tremuri. Asta este pentru prima dată când ai simţit atngerea degetelor mele, nu? Nu trebuie să fi speriată. Sunt blând. Veti, îţi dau păru la o parte uite aşa. Fată bună, fată bună. Deci nu trebui să-ţi fie frică. 4:15 'Hmm…eşti în mod neaşteptat de precaută. Chiar şi aşa, să ai toate făcute ţie de ei? Este ciudat. Sau defapt ar putea să fie că doar te prefaci să fi percaută? Dacă asta este cazul, astunci eşti pisicuţă-erotică. '4:41 'Aparent un vânâtor înzestrat este cineva care doreştă o pradă de caliatte , trebuie să fie extrem de precaut ca să nu fie prins uşor. Cred că eşti de acord. Să obţii ceva uşor este plictisitor, de când obţin orice din cauza slujbei mele. Ah. Dar trebuie ca ei sigur să mă recunoască destul de abil probabil m-ar irita. ce părere ai? Ca şi pradă-umană, ce părere ai despre Sakamaki? '5:18 'Hei~ Nu ai de gând să răspunzi? Nu este tăcerea şi un răspuns? Hm? Cred că o întrebare aşa din senin este dificilă. Ah, aşa este, dar ce părere ai despre asta? Te simţi bine să fi hrană pentru unul dintre ei? Adică tu eşte ca şi cum ai zbura, ca ‘fwaah~’. Coprul tău se simte ca şi cum ar pluti cu doar un sărut? He, încă eşti tăcută şi l asta? Este foarte plictisitor. Doamne, ce te va face să-mi răspunzi la întrebări? "Unde ai vrea să fi atinsă?" sau chesti ca astea? Sau este pentru că nu-i pasă deloc de ei, sau ceva de genul asta? ''*Chicote* '''6:07 ''*Oftează*'' Asta devine enervant. Nu vrei să răspunzi la niciuna dintre întrebările mele deşi SUNT drăguţ cu tine. Car este sopul tău atunci? 6:26 '“Nu pot spune astfel de lucruri unor oamenii pe care i-am întâlnit.”? Hmph. Înţeleg, deci aşa este. Atunci acum că ai menţionat asta ar putea fi cumva adevărat. Atunci este mai întâi mă voi introduce. Track 2: Kou Mukami '0:00 'Uite, uită-te bine la faţa mea. Am luat jos legăturile din jurul ochilor. Uite, sunt şa aprope de faţa ta. Atât de aproape că buzele noastre aproape se întâlnesc . ''*Chicote* Poţi să mă vezi~? O plăcere de ane întâlni de la bun început. Îmi pare rău pentru răpire ta aşa din senin. Dar dacă nu aş fi făcut-o atunci ar fi fost greu să te iau de lângă ei. Presupun ce vrei să spui că a fost cea mai bună sincronizare. A fost şansă grozavă. '0:40 '''Vrei...să te uiţi la tv sau ceva? Ei bine, nu pari să fi tipul care să se uită la ceva. Hm? Nu, este nimic. Doar m-am gândit că poate ai putea să mă ştii de la televizor. Nu contează. '0:57 'Dacă pot spune aşa a mers destul de bine totul. Acei tipi probabill că te caută peste tot frenetic. Adică preţioasa lor pradă a fost răpită chiar de sub nasul lor. ''*răde* Râd doar amintindu-mi expresile lor prostuţe de pe chip. '1:23 '''Să creadă că am să le gust puţin din preţioasa lor pradă......Cumva respiraţia mea s-a îngreunat doar fiind aproape de tine. Este asta puterea ta? Hei, de ce pari aşa de gustoasă? ''*adulmecă* Miroşi foarte bine. Ce este cu mirosul asta? Mmm~ *inhalează* Nu mă mai pot sătura. De unde vine? '''2:00 ''*adulmecă*'' Nu este de aici.Atunci de aici? *Miroase* Pot spune că hainele tale sunt în cale. De ce nu le dai jos? Sunt inutile orcum. Haide, mai repede. Mirosul hainele tale este inutil simţului meu. Haide. fă-o. 2:28 'Hei. Grăbeşte-te, sunt destul de temperamental aşa că nu la dai jos ascultătoare, atunci ceva oribil ţi se va întâmpla. '2:41 'Tch. Aaahh! Doamne, este aşa de problmeatic! Încerci să mă iei de prost? Ştii măcar ce înseamnă să mă sfidezi? '2:56 'Încep să devin ieitat. Ştii, odată ce am început să fiu iritat, mă voi enerva din orice. Deci, chiar acum aceea privire din ochii tăi…*răde*'' Mă enrvează. '3:12 'Ţi voi scoate afară. serios. Ştii, îmi plac destul de mult astfel de lucruri.*Sarcastic* Oh? Ai să-ţi dai hainele jos? Ai să mă asculţi~? Cee, cât d eplictisitor. Plănuiam să-ţi fac diverse lucruri. Ştiii dacă ai să mă asculţi atunci nu va fi la fel de bine ca de la început? Sau vrei ca eu să pleznesc? '3:45 '''Ah. Eşti tipul ala de fată. Vrei ca să enervez ţi să-şi fac tot felul de lucruri teribile, nu? ''*Chicoteli* Pisicuţă Masochistă. Hmm? Ce este M-Neko? Vei ştii încurând. Eşti destul de protuţă, nu? M vin e de la Masochistă desigur. O masochistă. Eşti tipul la de fată care preferă să fie rănită, nu? '4:22 '''Cu tipul asta de personalitate, nu e de irare că faci ce ţi-am spus. Speciile noastre te pot face să simţi plăcerea într-un fel în care oamenii nu pot.*Chicoteli*'' Este adevărat că tu ai gust, dar vei deveni dependentă ? Auzind asta, asta mp face să vreau să devin om odată şi să am un vampir care să mă muşte. Dar, ei bine muşcatul este mult mai bun. '5:00 '''Ah, apropo. Asta de asemnea am auzit. Aparent când cineva se hrăneşte din tine, o plăcere intensă îţi face corpul parcă luminând-ul. Asta sună bine, sunt invidios. Chiar şi dacă aş spune asta, nu vreau să fiu muşcat. Am crezut, că dacă poate aş putea să gust aceea plăcere, dar nu vreau să fiu muşcat de alţi vampiri, chiar dacă mor. ''*Chicote '5:33 '''Ah. Oops, Am spus ceva ce nu ar fi trebuit. Acum scoate. Jos. Trebuie să găsesc origineamirosului asta prima dată. Îl ascunzi, nu? Sub aceste piese de îmbrăcăminte deloc sexy. Se-cre-ul tău preţios. ''*Zgomot de haine îndepărtare* '''5:55 ''*Zâmbeşte*'' Aşa este, trebuie să fi ascultătoare şi să-mi arăţi această parte adcă nu vrei să ţi se scoată ochii afară de mine. *Chicote* 6:07 'Eh? ai terminat cu datul lor jos? Nu spune lucruri prostuţe. Dacă îţi spun să le dai jos, înseamnă totul. Asta spui că înseamnă să-ţi dai jos veşmintele "să le dai jos"? Heeh, chiar mă tratezi ca pr un prost. '06:28 Știi, îmi displace cel mai mult să fiu tratat ca un idiot . Există mai grămezi de fete în lume care doresc să fac aceste lucruri pentru ele.. Și chiar dacă eu te fac să faci ceea ce alte fetele vor să facă ... Ah. Stiu! Te doar pretinzi că eşti jenată , dar eşti fericit in interior defapt. Ah! Sau vrei să le sfâşiu? Dar eu nu fac astfel de lucruri violente. Vreau să spun, că e plictisitor dacă lucrul pe care nu te va face să ţipi de durere. *Chicoteşte* Track 3: Două feţe 0:00 'Ahh. Asta este aşa de plictisitor. Serios încep să devin iritat. Şi dacă nu începi să faci lucruri care sunt normale, deşi chiar dacă ţi-am spus să le faci una câte una pe rând? Chiar eşti o durere. O faci din adins? Este uimitor că poţi să mă înfurţi şi să mă enervezi atât de mult, nu? ''*Râde* Mă întreb dacă ar trebui să fac o mişcare în loc să izbunesc? '''0:33 Ahhh~ Dar nu este bine. Vreau să te distrug. Sunt foarte tentat. Vreau să-ţi aud strigătele şi durerea.*Chicote* Vreai ca asta să ţi se întâmple? *Chicote* ''Vreau să.ţi vâd starea jalnică. '0:57 *clinchetul unei curele*'' Ştii, eu doar vreau să văd tot mai mul şi tot mai mult fete într-o stare jalnică. De obicei aceste fete se uită la tine ca şi cum tu ai vrea să simpatizezi cu ele şi se agaţă de tine exact când sunt mai enervante. Nu crezi? 1:19 'Faci aceea expresie exact acum. Din nefericire pe mine nu funcţionează. Pe lângă asta, motivul pentru care te-a răpit nu te interesează. Ei bine, eşti destul de satisfăcută dacă te chinui chiar acum? Vreau să te rănesc şi să-ţi văd plină de bucurie. Şi expresia "acelor tipi" când te-am răpit....…*râde*'' Asta ar fi minunat. *Răde* Mă întreb ce ţi-ar face dacă te-ai deschide faţă de mine? Mă vor omorî? Doar gândul la asta este irezistibil. Track 4: Parada unui vampir *te leagă cu cureaua* '0:05 '''Uite aşa. Cum este? Te-am legat de ambele mâini cu cureaua. ''*Chicoteli* Dar ar trebui ca deja să fi obişnuită cu asta. Ai avut multe lucruri de genul asta făcute ţie ca asta până acum. Să fi legată aşa este cel mai normal pentru tine. *Nu te mai abţii ca să zbaţi* '0:22 '''Ahh, doamne. Nu te mai zbate. Chiar şi dacă ţi-am spus că te voi răni, îţi place asta nu? Tu doar aştepi cu nerăbdare pentru ele, nu-i aşa? Colţii mei, asta este. Ok? Doar fi o fată cuminte ş lasă-mă să te sug. Sunt sigur că ar fi extrem de plăcut. Îmi voi înfinge colţii pe care îi iubeşti aşa de mult în tine în aşa fel încăt voi pătrunde în fiecare parte a corpului tău. Eşti fericită că îmi poţi simţi colţii, nu? Adică, doar sunt colţii mei. Şi de preferabil de tea-Woah! ''*L-ai împins* '1:15 '''Ce....a fst asta acum? Ce...tocmai ai făcut...m-ai împins? Heeh~ Ai de gând să mă respingi. Hmm...Să te iert. A trecut ceva timp de când....să am pe cineva să se zbată atât de mult. ''*Te strânge de gât* '1:48 '''Hei, tu chiar nu ştii unde stai? Chiar şi dacă am fost atât de blând cu tine....nu eşti o Do-M(Extrem de masochistă) aşa cum am auzit ? Dacă ai fi fost doar o fată cuminte şi m-ai fi lăsat să-ţi beau sângele, când am fost drăguţ, nu ai fi trebuit să treci prin această durere. '2:08 'Mmm~ Doare, nu-i aşa? Ei bine, fac să te doară inteţionat. Voi face să te doară chiar şi mai mult. Am auzit că atunci când oamenii se îneacă, se duc pe lumea cealăltă destul de repede. Serios oamenii sunt slabi. Mă întreb oare de ce nişte puncte aşa de viale sunt uşor de luat ca ţintă de atac. Dacă doar îţi secţionez vena chiar aici , aici ''*pocneşte din degete* ve muri imediat, nu? Dacă aş fi fost să te muşc acolo acum, mă întreb ce se va întâmpla . Ei bine mă voi gândi la asta. , oamenii nu sunt decât prăzi pentru noi vampirii. Eşti făcută în aşa fel încât să te pot muşca eu mai uşor. Uite aşa. *te muşcă şi începe să-ţi be sângele* *Linge* '3:22 '''Aaah~ Sângele vcurge în jos ieşind din gaăurile pe ţi le-au făcut colţii mei.*Chicoteli*'' Asta înseamnă că vrei să fi suptă şi mai mult? *Bea* *Linge* '3:50 '''Hmm~ Acum înţeleg de ce toată lumea vorbeşte de sângele tău. ESTE diferit de cel al altor fete. Dar este doar sânge, nu? Nu pot să vâd ce văd în tine aşa valoros. Chiar şi ala, toată lumea te vrea. Este doar din cauza gustuui sângelui tău bun?Ahh~ atât de plictisitor. Ar fi trebuit să aştept să-ţi dai jos toate hainele înainte să te leg. De aceea, cercetând tot corpul tău înafară şi pe interior nu ar fi fost aşa de complicat. Ei bine, asta a fost un eşec. Track 5: Te voi însemna personal cu colţii mei '0:00 ''*Oftează*'' Este plictisitor, dar le voi da eu jos pentru tine. Eşti fericită că ţile dau eu jos, nu? Eşti entuziasmată şi strigi ‘Kyaaaahh~!’ în interoriul tău, nu? *Îţi dă hainele jos* 0:17 'Hainele nu sunt necesare, nu? Mă voi hrăni din tine din tot copul tău. Nu sunt interesat de corpul tău deloc. Ah! Doar gândul la gândul că lucrurl de care ei sunt ataşaţi este într-o stare deplorabilă mă face foarte fericit. '0:42 'Hmm? Nu te zbaţi? ''*Zâmbeşte* Începi să mă cunoştii mai bine acum? Sau este poate din cauză că eşti fericită că îţi dau hainele jos? *Îţi sfâşie hainele* '0:55 '''Foarte bine. Mă poţi vedea? Eşti într-o stare oribilă acum. Faţa ta este toată roşie. Se poate să fi jenată? Atunci dacă aş face şi mai multe lucruri de care să te jenezi? Atunci probabil aş fi mult mai uşurat din atâtea lucruri, ca şi tine de altfel. ''*Zâmbeşte* '''1:27 ''*Adulmecă*'' Ahhh~ Mirosul tău ...este diferit de ce ţi-am făcut până acum. *Inhalează profund* Miroşi diferit atunci când eşti jenată? Acest,,,miros este acela? Sigur ascunzi ceva în coprul ala al tău. Asta este motivul pentru care tipii aia ''sunt aşa de obsedaţi? Ei bine, oricum. Voi afla personal cu aceşti colţi, Asta este cea mai uşoară şi rapidă metodă. Ascultă aici. Nu te mişca, ok? Dacă încerci ceva ciudat, te voi ucide. ''*Zâmbeşte* Ei bine~ Hai să expunem acel secret al tău.. 2:22 ''*Inhalează profund*'' Miroşi atât de bine, miroşi aşa de delicios. Nu pot să cred că o femeia ca şi tine poate să miroasă aşa de bine. Mă întreb de unde vine mirosul asta~ Aici? Umărul..poate de aici.Hmmm~ *Muşcături şi sorbituri* '3:05 '''Hmm…nu este de aici? Atunci de aici? Atunci sub braţ. ''*Muşcturi şi sorbituri* *Oftează satisfăcut* '3:22 '''Asta este destul de bine.*Linge*'' Hm? *Râde* Ochii tăi înoată în intoxicaţie. Ţi defapt îţi place asta?*Râde* ''Sau să fie defapt că mă placi? Ahh~ Asta este, nu?Chiar dacă spui că îţi plac colţii, proprietarul este defapt cel important. Expresia ta îmi spune că rei să fi muşcată de mine. '4:00 'Cum se simte să ai un vampir care să aibă un interes legat de tine? Nu esti fericită? Desigur că eşti. Multe femei se îndrăgostesc de mine doar uitându-se la mine. Nu trebuie să te ascunzi. Eh? "Nu judec o persoană după aparenţă" ''*Râde* Ah~Ah Doar cât d emult ai de gând să te mai prefaci? Âi-am spus deja, că nu este nimic mai bun decât să mă enervezi. Chiar eşti o idioată. Track 6: Este nevoie de o pedeapsă '0:00 '''Aahhh~ Asta este enervant. Îţi voi bea tot sângele până când te voi seca. ''*muşcături şi sorbituri* '0:19 '''Sângele este foarte bun. ''*Bea* Dar nu contează căt de bun gustă sângele tău, păcatul pe care l-ai comis de a mă enerva. Aşa este, trebuie să te pedepsesc. *Răde* Aşa este...mă voi hrăni în continuare de la urechea ta, dar tu eşti mulţumită cu asta.*Chicoteli* Te voi răni detul rău. *muşcături şi sorbituri* '1:13 '''Hmm? Urechea te doare? Heeh~ Înţeleg. ''*Soarbe* Atunci o voi linge special pentru tine.*Linge* Sângele se revarsă în urechea ta *Linge* *Chicoteli* Ce este? De ce plângi aşa de mult? Este poate pentru că ai o sensibilitate la ureche? Doamne, nu te excită când te muşc uşor. Hmm? “Este doar pentru te doare?” Încă spui lucruri ca astea? Orcum. '2:20 '''Oamenii îşi fac găuri în urechi aşa că am crezut că este ok. Poţi să înduri lucrurile care te fac să te simţi bine dar, nu poţi îndura atâta durere? Hmm...Cumva până şi eu devin ameţit. ''*Răde* Înţeleg, sângele tău are efectul asta, ca şi un drog. Şi în plus, uite. Ochiul drept, poţi să-l vezi? Străluceşte acum, nu-i aşa? Sunt sigur că sângele tău l-a declanşat să strălucească. S-a mai întâmplat decâteva ori până acum, dar doar sângele tău este cu adevărat special. *Răde şi se întinde pe pat* '''3:22*Oftează*'' Să mă gândesc că o pradă ca şi tine poate să doramă cu mine....Tu chiar eşti norocoasă? Ai urmărit vampiri devenind obsedaţi de tine din cauza sângelui tău este ceva special. *Chicoteli* Nu trebuie să o negi pentru că ştiu. Ştiu totul despre tine. Pot să văd totul prin tine. deci nu este nevoie să te ascunzi, nu are nici un fel de înţeles. 3:59 'Ah~Ah, cât de enervant. Dacă ai avea ceva valoros înafaară de asta. Nu contează căt de ult mă uit, eşti doar o M-neko. ''*Oftează* *Muşcă şi suge* Chiar şi aşa, suntem cu toţi manipulaţi de tine. Nu există altă cale pentru care să nu fiu enervat. Înţelegi acest sentiment? *Linge şi bea* '4:48 '''Când cred că te simţi bine, vreau să te încolţesc în toate felurile şi să te fac să mori într-un mod dureros. Ştii, până acum nu am fost niciodată obsedat de ceva. Nici măcar de femeile umane. Totul este din cauza sângelui.*Suge*'' Chiar şi eu devin excitat acum. *Râde* Track 7:Dovada Corupţiei '0:00 '''Ei bine, de unde să te mai muşc? Braţul tău şi gâtul sun acoperite în sânge...oh, de ce nu fac să fie şi mai sângeros? Dacă fac asta ai putea să arăţi şi mai bine în ochii mei. '0:27 'Hmm…încheietura asta este aşa de subţire.*Chicoteli*'' Pare că poate fi ruptă cu uşurinţă dacă o răsuceşti. Dacă te muşc aici, nu voi face o gaură? Haide, dă-mi braţul tău. Hm? Ciicatricea asta este încă nouă. Hm....nu este o cicatrice făcută de colţii mei. Deci asta înseamnp că este o cicatrice rămasă de la ei. Heeh~ Ei bine am găsit ceva în genul unui accespriu. Tu chiar eşti o M-necko. Cumva am ştiut asta dar nu ai întrebat pentru asta. Well, I’ve found quite a nice accessory. You really are an M-neko. I somehow know that you didn’t ask for it. '1:13 '''Atunci...asta înseamnă că cineva te controla. Cum poate fi o floare ar fi sau ceva. Nu este ca şi cum florile ar putea să înflorească frumos de unele singure. Cineva cu ultă autoritate se asigură că florile înfloresc frumos aşa că părăsile şi gândaci apar. Deci ai putea să fie făcut de cineva atras de vampiri? Dacă nu atunci acel cineva ca şi mine ar putea să-ţi ia sângele chiar şi dacă am fost întrebat de asta. ''*Răde* *Începe să adâncească cicatricea* '2:00 '''Ah~Ah. Pentru că am făcut o nouă cicatrice, sângele se revarsă imediat înafară când mi-am adâncit unghile. Doare?*Chicoteli*'' Ei bine, EU te zgâriu cu unghile mele în cicatricea ta. Doare, nu? Suferă mai mult. Nimeni nu va veni. Ei nici nu au observat locul asta. Aşa este făcut. '''02:27 Ei bine ... dar chiar dacă observă acest loc mă întreb dacă vor veni după tine. Știi, cineva undeva este cineva teribil de obsedat de tine. * Râde și continuă să adâncească cicatricea * Eşti în agonie? Ah ~ Ah ~ Faţa ta urâtă tocmai a devenit chiar mai urât. Ar trebui să spun doar că nu are nici un farmec? Dar eu nu pot iubi acest tip. Dar această cicatrice ... se pare ca are un fel de tenacitate ciudată atunci când mă uit la ea. Mă întreb de ce. Este distractiv pentru vampiri să se lupte pentru o pradă ca tine? Haha, dar apoi, dacă nu laşi o cicatrice, atunci nu va fi interesant. Va trebui să te marchez cu însemnele mele, astfel încât se suprapune peste această cicatrice. Va fi dovada corupţiei tale complete. *Muşcă şi suge* 03:53 Pot mirosi mirosul care vine de la această cicatrice. Ma scoate din sarite. *Continuă să muşte şi să sugă* Vreau să mușc acest braţ şi să-l înlătur. *Suge* *Râde* Acesta este gustul urii, nu-i așa? Așa e, nu-i voi ierta. Indiferent de situaţie. Deci ... *Soarbe * Nu te voi mai înapoia. Tu ești deja proprietatea mea. Oferă-ţi trupul și sufletul, totul mie ... şi pierdele. 04:50 *Râde* Acest lucru este rău. Ce este asta? Încep să devin excitat? Uwaahh ~ Aceasta este prima dată când am simțit acest lucru. *Râde* într-adevăr mi-am pus mâinile pe o jucărie interesantă. Am intenționat de ate avea un gust înainte de ate dalui Ruki, dar s-ar putea să nu fiu în stare să facă asta acum. 05:22 *''Suspină*'' Lasă-mă să beau şi mai mult. Mă simt din ce în ce mai ciudat, din cauza sângelui. Încep să cred că vreau acel sânge care îţi curge prin venele doar pentru mine. Oi, ai mai mult, nu-i așa? Cicatricele sin care au mușcat. Spune-mi unde. O să te fac să retrăieşti din nou acea durere. Acum, grăbește-te și spune-mi. 6:00 Hei, mă asculți? Dacă mai continuă să faci această expresie uluită, atunci voi face lucruri cu mult mai dureroaseși mai mult. Hmm? stomacul? Heeeh ~ Unde? Unde? Ahh, vrei să spui asta. Am găsit-o ~ Se hrănesc într-un fel aşa de desgraţios. 6:27 *Linge* Ah, e un miros diferit de data asta. Ce-i cu tine? I-ai lăsat să se hrănească din tine de peste tot? Tu ești cu adevărat ceva, scârbă. Hm? "Nu am ajuns aşa pentru că am vrut"? Ce naiba este cu ochi aştia rebeli? Trebuie să mă repet de mai multe ori înainte să înțelegi? Dupa ce ţi-am băut sângele am crezut ", așa cum mă așteptam ~". Cu siguranță e ceva în tine care atrage vampir. Mă întreb cine e responsabil pentru asta. *Râde* Când când mă gândesc la asta, lucrurile devin interesante. 07:18 Deocamdată, voi lăsa pur și simplu mai multe cicatrici pe tine. Deci ... * Adânceşte cicatricile * voi pătrunde colții mei chiar și în această cicatrice. Eşti bucuroasă, nu ? Vreau să spun, cine spune că voi face asta pentru tine. Așa e ~ Ah ~ Ah, ce cicatrice murdară au lăsat colţii. O să le șterge imediat pentru tine. *Muşcături şi sorbituri* 8:07 *Linge* Acest parfum este atât de grea. Aceasta nu va dispărea. La naiba, atât de enervant, mă enerveaza. Să cred că colții mei pot să scăpa de miros ...! Mă face să vreau să te fac praf. Va trebui să-mi las colţii să pătrundă şi mai adânc colții mei și mai adânc în corpul tău. Aşa. * Sorbituri* 08:42 Ah. Doare? * Râde si se joaca că te muşcă* Voi vărsa şi mai mult sânge. Ce fată rușinoasă ... .Dar ar trebui să nu simtă vreo durere. Corp ar trebui să fie în măsură să poată simţi plăcerea numai de la mușcăturile mele. *Râd* Știu că mă vrei, așa că voi spun mai tare, în mod corespunzător. Imploră-mă drăguţ. Hai grabeste-te. Imploră-mă aşa: "te rog fă-mă să simt și mai multă plăcere." 09:25 Hmm? Nu te pot auzi ~ Imploră şi mai tare, oh, și mai drăguţ. *Râde* Aşa, doar fii sincer cu tine. S-ar putea să te iubesc, chiar dacă ești aşa de urâtă. Mm ~ Așa e. Imploraămă şi așa aş putea să te iubesc cu acești colți ai mei. *Muşcături ş alte sorbituri* 10:15 Hmmm? Mai Mult? *chicoteşte* Este bine să ceri mai mult. Îmi place destul de mult când sunt întrebat. O să-mi scufund colți chiar mai adânc și mai adânc în tine. 10:56 Oare mirosul dispare mai ușor? *Chicoteli* Ai devenit priveliște suficinet de bună. Corpul tău s-a transformat în jeleu cu mult timp în urmă și sângele tău are un gust mai dulce acum. Track 8:Iritat 0:00 'Altundeva....unde ai mai fost muşcată? Ah, nu-mi spune. Voi găsi singur unde de data asta. După ce stoac ar trebuie să fie....piciorul.*Răsete*'' Yay, bingo! Deci sunt defapt vampiri cărora le plac locuri aşa de ricante. Să muşti în locul dintre picioare, cât de erotic. Şi ei de abia au început să muşte acel loc.....cât de L.A.S.C.I.V~! '0:36 '''Ce fel de de expresie faci în mod obişnuit atunci când eşti muşcată acolo? Tu nu ai putea realiza acum asta, dar toate acele părţi sunt complet vizibile acum. Cât de jenant! *Chicoteli* Dar ţie îţi place să fi muşcată în aceste situaţii jenante. Este ca şi cum expresia dacă expresia îmi spune ceva că tu aştepţi ceva acum. Sau poate că doar supraestimez asta? Este pentru că eu sunt cel care te muşcă acum? ''*Răde* Ori poate că regândesc totul va fi clar dacă te muşc.....Deci care cicatrice ar trebui să te muşc? Unde? M-am decis că aici. *Muşcături şi sorbituri* '''1:29*Răsete* Ce priveşişte minunată! *Contiuă să bea* Ei, acum începi să devi slăbită acum? Corpul tău începe să se încline, cât de indecent. *bea mai mult sânge* Asta nu este nici pe aproape suficient. Lasă-mă să beau şi mai mult. *Bea* 2:11 La naiba, ar putea să fie asta o capcană. *Chicoteli* Se simte ca şi cum aş fi ajuns la sfârşit după ce ţi-am băut sângele. Atâta timp cât se simte bine atunci este bine. Fie că este o capcană sau nu, nu sunt speriat. Acel cineva care te-a făcu să posedezi ceva aşa de special ar trebui să poţi să fi capabili să prevezi asta. Corect? 2:45 'El a avăzut prin no care am încercat să-i întoarcem spatele. Ei încearcă să facă din ine un prost. Mă enervează. Dacă pretinzi că nu te îngrijorează nici un pic dar, ar trebui. Nu este bine să crezi că timpul va trece dacă eşti copeerezi şi îţi desfaci picioarele. Mă voi înfige în ceva mai gros şi să te fac să simţi din ce în ce mai multă suferinţă. ''*Muşcături şi sorbituri* '''3:27 ''*Chicoteli* Se simte bine? Ce status bun ai, să fi jucată de mine. Nu ar ditruge recordul pentru oamenii? Ei bine, de obicei ar fi în rai după o singură muşcătură dar tu...Când vine vorba de tine, ajungi să guşti din ce în ce mai bine pe măsură ce te tot muşc. De asemnea ai putu să-mi răspunzi înapoi, ceea ce mă irită foarte tare. ''*Continuă să bea* 4:00 'Hmm? Ai cicatrici pe partea de sus de asemnea. Voi face ca semnul meu să se vadă acolo şi mai corepunzător. Doamne, ce este aşa de atractiv la picioarele astea infrime? Nu pot înţelege de ce dar acele cicatrici nu sunt ale mele. ''*Chicoteli* *Muşcături şi sorbituri* '''04:40 *Suspină* Corpul meu se simte destul de greu. Devin amortit? Este din cauza sângelui. Ei bine, acest lucru este rău. Să cred că nu vreau să lase o fată urâtă să plece ... E chiar aşa de neconceput? Sunt iritat din ce în ce mai tare de mine. Dar nu mă pot abţine. Singurul lucru care mă excita este pofta mea pentru tine. Ce naiba este asta? La naiba, eu sunt într-adevăr iritat. N-am vrut niciodată ceva aşa de mult ca şi înainte. *Se apropie să mai bea * 05:42 Deci, este irezistibil. Vrei mai mult din mine? Si eu te vreau. *Sorbituri* Doreşte-mă şi mai mult și mai mult. Uită-te numai la mine. Tu ești ... ești proprietatea mea acum. Esti fericită? Așa e, bineînțeles că ești fericită. În cazul în care eşti în agonie îţi pot da plăcere pentru eternitate. *Muşcături şi sorbituri* 06:38 Nu e bine. Nu am avut suficient sânge''. *Oftează *'' Nu te voi preda nimănui. Vei uita totul despre ei destul de curând pentru că sunt deja atașat la tine așa cum era deja de așteptat, corect? Eu nu te coi numi 'prada mea" ca ei. Tu ești proprietatea mea. Tu ești într-un cu adevărat bucuroasă? Sunt un într-un blând , știi. Știu cum să mă ocupşi cumsă tratez o fată. Nu-ţi plac cuvintele vulgare, cum ar fi pradă? * Chicoteli * Track 9: Timpul de a ne gândi la lucruri plăcute 0:00 ''*Oftează*'' Mie sete din nou. Doamne am fost iar atras de tine şi am început să dezvolt un hobby ciudat? Ei bine, orcum. Atâta timp cât eşti aici, atâta timp cât pot să-mi înfig colţii în tine, dorinţa mea va fi îndeplinită. 0:24 'Ah~Ah Acest picor atât de subţirel...doar când mă uit la el mă face să vreau să-l fac tot lipicios în sânge. Dar mă simt bine acum aşa că nu o să o fac. Hmm...sângele a scăzut? Se simte ca şi cum presiunea sângelui nu mai este suficientă. Aşa că îţi voi strânge piciorul puţin. ''*Îţi strânge piciorul* '0:57 '''Foarte bine. Aşa că am crezut dacă am interceptat deja sângele tău care curge. Ah, scuze. Doare? Nu te îngrijora te voi face să te simţi bine doar într-o secundă. Okay? Deci iarta-mă. ''*Te zbaţi* '''1:15 ''*Răde*'' Wow, se pare chiar îţi pot rupe piciorul dor uşcându-te. Trebuie să fie mulţumită sângelui tău. Dacă nu ar fi fost din cauza asta ai fi putut să-ţi pierzi braţele şi picoarele într-o secundă.*Răde* *Muşcături şi sorbituri* 1:47 '''Atât de dulce, aşa de gustos. *Linge* Dă-mi mai mult.. *Bea mai mult* '''2:12 Mă simt ca şi cum aş putea să-mi ating limita în orice secundă acum. Şi tu de asemnea. Hei, mă asculţi? Am spus hei~ Răspunde-mi. Ţi-am spus că întotdeauna să-mi răspunzi sau nu se ştie ce aş putea să-ţi fac. Să fie că tu....ai ajuns?*Răde* Aceea expresie. Nici nu trebuie să-ţi aud răspunsul. 2:44 ''*Se mişcă în partea de sus mai aproape de tine*'' Dar nu este nici pe aproape suficient. Pot să spun asta numai după expresia ta lacomă. Mă vrei, nu? Ei bine, dacă doar te-ai aprins din cauza colţiilor mei, atunci ar trebuie să te recompensez. Te voi săruta. *Sărutări* 3:09 'Hmm? De ce eşti surprinsă? Îţi plac astfel de lucruri, nu? Ei bine, ca şi cele mai multe femei umane naive. ''*Contiusă să te sărute* '''3:33 ''*Oftează* Să fi satisfăcut doar de atingerea buzelor altuia....Oamenii sunt uşori de mulţumit. Sunt atât de uşor de mulţumiţi că devin adorabili. Vezi, te simţi un pic mai fericită acum, nu? Felul în care subînţelegi situaşia te face adorabilă. Am lovit un nerv? Ah~Ah Chiar eşti naivă. '4:07 *Răde* Acumde unde să te muşc? Bodul îmi freeamătă pentru nu am primit suficient.*Chicoteli* Mă voi uita după acele cicatrici pe care ei le-au lăsat şi le voi şterge. Pregăteş-te. '4:29 '''Hmmm…în continuare…aici? Ceafa~. Să beau de aici...Mă întreb cine a fost? Îţi aminteşti fiecare detaliu? ''*Liinge cicatricea* Îţi aminteşti de fiecare dată când această cicatrice este atinsă pentru că începe să doară locul acolo şi aici, nu? '4:54 '''Hei, ce vrei să-ţi fac? Vrei să o muşc? Este rar pentru ine să ascult dorinţele altora, deci haide. Grăbeş-te şi răspunde-mi. Ah, aşa este. Hai să face ceva ce ei nu au făcut înainte. Avem timp suficient oricum. Hey~ Auzi? ''*Te plezneşte* '5:19 '''Nu fi aşa distrasă în faţa mea. Concentrează-te pe mine în mod corespunzător. Uită-te numai la mine.Gândeştăe-te numai la mine. ''*Te mişti şi cureaua clincăie* Hm? Ahh~ Am uitat că-ţi ţineam mâinile legate. Ei bine, nu mai ai aşa multă enrgie ca să te zbaţi, aşa că aş putea la fel de bine să le iau. *Dezleagă cureaua* '''5:51 ''*Răde*'' Ai putea să te simţi extenuată, dar nu mai este mult de îndurate. Vreau să mă bucur mai mult. Am de gând săţ-i ţin companie aşa că nu este nicun motiv pentru care să refuzi, nu? Track 10: Noapte nesfârşită 0:00 'Ei bine, ce să-ţi fac? Pentru început voi face ceva în legătură cu cictaricea aia a ta de pe ceafă sau altfel nu aş putea să mă bucur...nu? Hmm...Este pentru prima dată când am ştiut că cumva o cicatrice care nu este făcută d emine este evidenţiată,şi mă face extrem de iritat. Serios, le voi şterge pe toate. ''*Muşcături şi sorbituri* '0:52 '''Voi părtrunde chiar şi mai adânc. Mai adânc. ''*Continusă să bea* '1:13 '''Chiar şi dacă beau prea mult, de ce nu mă simt satisfăcut? Mia mult şi mai mult.....Vreau să ajungi la limită. Până când mori. Asta este, voi bea din tine până ajungi la limitp. de aceea poţi să numenşti această experienţă şi mai plăcută. ''*Chicoteşte* '1:43 '''Hmm? Ce este în neregulă? De ce începi să te laşi iar pe mine? Nu mai ai energie? Ei bine nu poate să fie ajutat~ ''*Chiteşte* Vino aici. Te voi ţine mai tare. Este durerod? Bineînţeles că este. Te ţin în braţe cu o singură strângere. Vezi, mulţumită acelui sânge care curge de unde te-am muşcat din ceafă. *Linge* *Bea din rană* '2:31 'Ştii ncep să mă simt ameţit....aşa o numiţi? Ameţeală? Cpul mi se învârte şi corpul îmi este aşa de înfierbântat că aş putea să mă topesc în orice secundă acum. Sunt aşa de aproape de limita mea că aş putea cu uşurinţă să devin una cu tine. '2:57 '''Am crezut "Ei bine, că am pus mâiile pe o a naibii M-neko " la început. ''*Chicoteli* Am foat aşa de enervat că aş putea să te omor în nici căteva minute. Dar s-a dovedit defaăpt a fi aşa şi înainte să ştiu. Este hilar. Şi pe deasupra, nu este nicun fel de cale să fiu satisfcut cu un bun la mâna a doua care să mă irite aşa de mult. de obicei nu sunt interesat deloc. *Inhalează adânc* '''3:37 Când te miros aşa de aproape, vreau doar să-mi înfig colţii în. Mai degrabă decât reflex este doar instinct sau ceva? *Chicoteli* Dar asta nu este ceea ce vrei, nu? *Chicoteli* Am spus-o de multe ori. Întodeauna să.mi dai un răspuns. Nu să nu-m răspunzi doar pentru că te simţi satisfăcută de colţii mei mă enervează foarte tare. Nu voi fi responsabil pentru ceea ce se va întâmpla. *Muşcături şi sorbituri* 4:33 'Încă te vreau. Voi fi indlgent în timp ce beua din tine. Voi folosi tot ce am. Eşti fericit, nu? Desigur că eşti. Fi recunoasătoare acestui sânge special care curge din corpul tău în mine. ''*Continua să bea* '5:07 '''Haide, deschide-ţi ochii şi uită-te la mine. Eşti mulţumită cu asta, nu? Noaptea nu va mai ivi. Pentru eternitate. M-am decis deja să te fac a mea. '5:33 ''*Răd*'' Este ok. deja ştiu că eşti încântată. Deci de acum înainte dă-mi tot sângele tău. Trebuie soar să stai aici şi să digeri binecuvântarea pe care o ai de experimentat ca să fi cu mine. *Muşcături şi sorbituri* ~Sfârşit~ Categorie:Traduceri